On Hype City/Transcripción
Deúzkær y Winter llegan a la casa que les había mencionado Conely. Ambos parecen tener un nulo interés en encontrarlos, pero muy por dentro saben que es un valor moral encontrarlos. Y una vez que los encuentren, deben exigirles que aclaren todas las interrogantes que reciban. Cada uno se queda temporalmente mudo durante esa incómoda noche, se van a habitaciones distintas y siguen su rutina como si nada pasara, Winter se reporta con su jefe y Deúzkær se tumba en el suelo a escuchar Lemon Tree de Fool’s Garden una y otra vez. A estas alturas, en su interior sentía una desesperación por fumar por lo menos un cigarro. El caso de Winter no era tan diferente al de su hermano menor, él se estaba convirtiendo en un buen modelo de Gregor Samsa: un trabajador compulsivo que no tiene tiempo de establecer una buena conversación con alguien o mantener una relación amistosa duradera. ¿En serio no puede salir de su ordenador por temor a ser despedido, o simplemente no soporta su vida real y prefiere vivir detrás de una pantalla llena de gráficas expresando pérdidas y ganancias de la compañía a la que trabaja? Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos, Winter fue a la habitación de Deúzkær para apagar el radio que ya había repetido al menos 20 veces la misma canción. El ambiente se tornaba más pesado cada vez que Winter se acercaba con su hermano. Toca la puerta fuertemente, pero no al grado de parecer alguien buscando pelea. Deúzkær: ¿Qué quieres, Win? Winter: Sólo quiero que quites esa canción, ya estoy harto de ella. Deúzkær: ¿Puedes entrar, por favor? Winter se tranquiliza, ahora sabe que Deúzkær querrá hablar sobre sus padres y todo eso. No le culpaba, pues no cree que tenga recuerdos de ellos. En parte no le importaba, aún así tuvo que entrar. Winter: ¿Es sobre… Nuestros padres? Deúzkær: ¿En serio quieres verlos? Digo... ¿Por qué querría? Ni siquiera los conozco. Winter: Como sea, algún día los habías de conocer, y ahora estamos cerca de hacerlo… Sé que te da lo mismo… A mí igual, pero debemos verlos y que nos aclaren todo. Deúzkær: Creo que tienes razón... Winter: Y tú serás el que más tenga derecho a interrogarlos... Deúzkær: Y otra cosa más… Winter: Necesitas un cigarro, ¿verdad? Deúzkær: Por favor… Winter: *Risas* ¿No fuiste tú que dejarlo era fácil? Deúzkær: Pues no fue así… la mañana siguiente - 11:58 hrs Ambos van a dar un paseo por Hype City. Al juzgar el nombre esperaban una estancia de lo más placentera posible, lo que encontraron fue algo inferior a sus expectativas. La ciudad era aburrida, la gente que andaba por las calles eran los clásicos empleados de oficina que siempre llevan ropa de etiqueta y un maletín, y siempre hablan por teléfono como si su trabajo fuera la gran maravilla, que normalmente es un objeto de burlas, tanto el empleo como los empleados. Deúzkær y Miller caminaban entre las calles buscando cualquier tienda, pero que vendiera Vinilos o CDs, y no es por comprar, sino que ese es su modo de desestresarse de sus miserables vidas. En fin, durante su recorrido, un sujeto los ve y los comienza a seguir, Winter se percata de esto y le dice a Deúzkær que acelere el paso. El sujeto los pierde de vista. Después de una hora logran llegar a una tienda de vinilos. Se dirigen a la sección preferida de ambos: Música Alternativa, esta se encontraba justo enfrente de la caja. Winter iba a pagar un vinilo de Major Organ and the Adding Machine, pero retrocede violentamente al ver que el cajero es el sujeto que los iba siguiendo minutos antes. Este quita la música que estaba en la tienda y pone una canción en especial: Two-Headed Boy Pt. Two de Neutral Milk Hotel. En Winter no causa efecto alguno, a diferencia de Deúzkær, que al escuchar la última línea “Don’t hate her, when she gets up to leave” se dirige a la puerta y gritó: “¿A dónde vas, mamá?”. Winter se lo lleva lejos de ahí. Ese mal momento le hizo sospechar al mayor de los hermanos Ólafsson que la ciudad tiene un plan del que ellos forman parte. “¿Sus padres igual forman parte del plan?” ”¿Ellos lo planearon?” Winter se preguntaba eso mientras Deúzkær seguía en muy mal momento como para todavía preocuparse por algo así. regreso a casa - 16:49 hrs A esta altura, la habitación de Deúzkær tenía un intenso olor a cigarro del que no se podía deshacer fácilmente, Winter toca a su puerta, Deúzkær la abre sin más ni menos. Winter: Deúzkær, ¿Podemos…? ¡Dios mío ¿Cuántos fumaste?! Deúzkær: No sé… ¿Si huele mucho? Winter: No se quitará ese olor en un buen rato… Como sea, ¿Qué pasó allá? Deúzkær: ¡Es esa maldita canción! No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero… ¡No sé! Winter: Y sólo pasa en esa línea… Bueno… Ya no importa… Sólo ya no pienses en eso. Deúzkær: Descuida, esto nunca pasó. Winter: Oye… ¿No se supone que debes ir al colegio? Deúzkær: ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tengo vacaciones como por tres meses? Winter: Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Deúzkær: ¿Mañana volveremos al centro de la ciudad? Winter: Probablemente. Debo saber qué carajo pasa con el sujeto que nos estaba siguiendo. Categoría:Transcripciones